


[Fanvid] That's What He Said

by Reishiin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: he ain't got no future or a family tree but he knows what a prince and lover ought to be(For the300bpm Flash Exchange, prompt: Thor/Loki x Two Princes (Spin Doctors))
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	[Fanvid] That's What He Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> Song prompt: [Two Princes - Spin Doctors](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsdy_rct6uo)
> 
> I procured like six different MCU movies before noticing Ragnarok contains 70% of the comic potential. Thank you for the awesome prompt!

If video displays as unavailable please watch on YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/fmHFJl2jGi0)


End file.
